<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I've Been Quiet For Too Long by bookbutterfly1999</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354959">I've Been Quiet For Too Long</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookbutterfly1999/pseuds/bookbutterfly1999'>bookbutterfly1999</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers Family, Bruce Wayne (mentioned) - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Gets a Hug, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fed-Up Avengers, Feelings Realization, Fluff, How Do I Tag, JARVIS (mentioned) - Freeform, James "Rhodey" Rhodes (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Angst, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Pining Idiots, Sneaky Matchmaking, Team as Family, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Virginia "Pepper" Potts (mentioned) - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookbutterfly1999/pseuds/bookbutterfly1999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are fed up with watching the two pining idiots, and decided to carry out their own mini-mission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Proof That Tony Stark Has A Heart</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I've Been Quiet For Too Long</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey Everyone! This is my second fic, and I'm still figuring things out...</p><p>Hope you enjoy reading this passable fic that felt soft and nice when I first thought of it but now I don't even know...</p><p>Title inspired from the lyrics of Silence by Marshmello ft. Khalid.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Tony, pleaseeeee!” Clint whined as he followed Tony into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get lost birdbrain!” Tony made a face as he mindlessly gravitated to the coffee machine, which JARVIS had already started. Never mind the fact that this was probably his fourth coffee of the day, and he was dressed up to the nines in a form-fitting tuxedo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Bucky suddenly appeared, right beside Tony, offering him his own mug for Tony to also fill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bruce Wayne is going to be at his Charity gala! I have to see him!” Clint was close to jumping up and down like an excited toddler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Number one: It is a Gala for Veterans. Number two: I am not going to let you come to the gala, much less let you be within a twenty-meter radius of him!” Tony sipped the coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that you mention it, I think I can accompany you, help you schmooze some of those army generals…” Natasha trailed off, her eyebrow raised in a pointed question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now now Nat, I know exactly what you are trying to do but I am not going to have you be there just for profiling people for SHIELD.” Tony folded his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is tis I hear about a gala? Is it as glorious as the ones in Asgard?” Thor challenged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Thor, it most certainly is not.” Tony sighed, tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will Betty be there?” Bruce asked, hope clear in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably with her father, General Ross” Tony bit his lip when Bruce sighed in defeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you say veterans? Maybe I could tag along?” Steve looked up from his newspaper, his interest piqued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys I don’t need anyone to accompany me to this gala!” Tony burst out at that, and promptly deflated in defeat, turning back to make another cup of coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Tony, calm down, I’ll take care of these punks.” Bucky laid a comforting hand on Tony’s shoulder, his signature resting murder face turned on full force at the rest of the Avengers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you all for offering, but I know Rhodey and Pepper will be there.” Tony slipped on his red-tinted glasses and sipped on his coffee again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony?” Bucky whispered next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up snowflake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I accompany you to the gala?” Bucky asked, quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… why?” Tony asked warily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I know you don’t exactly like going to these events, but you have to, and I know why the others were offering too, but I like being with you, talking to you… maybe I can help make the evening less insufferable?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes” Tony had whipped off his shades his eyes wide in what appeared to be… wonder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-and maybe step out with me some other time? For cheeseburgers?” Bucky smiled hope shining in his eyes, a clear contrast to the dark circles underneath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes to that too!” Tony smiled softly, offering a hand for Bucky, who promptly looped theirs together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if the Avengers smiled to themselves when Tony and Bucky left for the gala together, hand-in-hand, no one else (except JARVIS) had to know.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And then they all lived happily ever after, with an abundance of coffee, top-class cheeseburgers, and as a family, together.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>